Sweet Dreams
by Winters Revenge
Summary: 'I stared at him and he stared back. I didn't know him but I was in love.' It's a Dramione and also my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) **

**HAI! This is my first fanfic so I don't care if I suck. So this is the usual HermionexDraco. Sorry, it's kind of short so yeah. I'm a young one so don't accuse me. Hope you all like it! **

**- Winters Revenge**

Chapter One

(Hermione's POV)

_His eyes were foggy and clouded but I could still see his emotions. I stared at him and he stared back. I didn't know him but I was in love. There was a long pause until he whispered something. "Meet me at the room of requirements". I nodded, still unconscious if what to do. I suddenly looked at my shoes as if they were interesting. He put his hand on my cheek. I blushed slightly. This was all going to work. We'd be together. We came together, closer and closer –_

WAKE UP HERMIONE!

I shot up with a wand in my hand ready to defend myself. Then sighed, floppy back on to my bed.

I wasn't really fond of birthdays.

"Ginny, look, I'm tired. I mean _really_ tired. Do you know how long it takes to do Snape's essays?" I mumbled. I turned onto my side making sure I couldn't see Ginny's face.

"Yes, I know Snape's essays take hours to finish but, since you're the smartest girl in Hogwarts, you should be able to finish it in about half an hour" smiled Ginny.

How could I argue? She was accusing me and complementing me at the same time. I stared at my muggle alarm clock. It was 6:30. Seriously, it's so early.

"It's a Saturday Ginny. I should be allowed to sleep in, okay?" I said and at that moment Ginny left the room.

_Finally_, I thought, _some sleep_. I pulled up my covers and stared at the ceiling. No loud party, no drunken people and no lame present, just a normal day of me being officially 17. I rolled aside and picked up a book. 'Mysteries of Hogwarts' it said. _Meh, might be something interesting. _So I read.

(Draco's POV)

I glared at the fire. It's Grangers birthday today. All her Gryffindor idiots have made a surprise party for her. Creeping my way out of the Slytherin common room, I made my way past some group of Gryffindor nut-heads.

"Gosh, have you heard? The Hermione girl has got this giant surprise waiting for her in the common room! But, she's stuck in her bed asleep! How slack is that!" said the brunette.

"Seriously, I'd be acting like an agro freak if I was one of her friends" said a blonde.

So the Weaselette, the Weasel and Potter needed help? I smirked. Well, Granger might need a surprise birthday present.

(Hermione's POV)

"Hermione, it's a very special day for you!"

Damn, that crazy Ron thinks that he can just come bursting in my room like a mental idiot.

"Shut up. You're going to make me feel like an idiot when I see the party" I mumbled.

"Why so sad 'Mione, tell me one thing that I ever did to make you feel like an idiot?" Ron asked.

"Last year you kept calling me 'Mione. Then everyone started calling me that. It sounds like my-knee. So, pretty much when everyone called me, they were having a conversation with their knee" I muttered. Ron just made a sarcastic laugh.

"That isn't even funny. You suck at humour 'my-knee', don't you?" said Ron raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, how would that make you feel like an idiot?"

I blushed. "I have no idea."

I gave up. I did a cleaning charm on myself and changed into a crimson tank top and a pair of shorts then, finally made my way down the stairs into the common room. Ron followed behind me with a wonderful smirk. He was probably thinking about his wonderful persuading skills that he used on me. He hardly said a sentence.

I looked up at the common room. I suddenly gasped.

"Wow."


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN)**

**HAHA, LOL LOL. Yesh I am so freakin' random. Thanks for all the feedback. :P You all rule! Hope you all like the next chapter, sorry if it's bad. ): **

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own anything okay. If I did I wouldn't be here now. ):**

**- Winters Revenge**

Chapter Two

(Hermione's POV)

"Bloody hell, you did all of this for ME?" I squealed. Ginny smiled one of her I-Feel-So-Freaking-Happy-Because-You-Are-Alive smiles and Harry grinned with his eyes sparkling so brightly.

The room was decorated with red and golden balloons from top to bottom. There was a colossal banner saying 'Happy 17th Birthday Hermione!' and origami owls and lions fluttered and glided across the room. A table loaded up with foods and drinks sat in the middle of the room with people pecking over them. It felt like the whole of Hogwarts was here to see me. But unfortunately, the scenery closed.

"Finally Hermy, you slept pretty late huh? So, had nice dreams?" smirked Lavender. My eyes were wide and shocked. But lucky me, Ron just joined the conversation.

"Look, Lav, don't be mean to Hermione because she was probably dreaming of me with her instead me with ... some idiot also called Lavender" laughed Ron.

"So, you just said you dated an idiot?" replied Lavender. Some people murmured and giggled in the room, others just stared. Ron blushed.

"Wait ... you just called yourself an idiot!" smirked Ron. A few smirks and laughs came from the crowd. The two rivals just stared.

Since Ron and Lavenders break up, me and Ron haven't been up to date yet. We would hardly talk and I would accuse him for eating too much and he'd mutter about me spending my life as a hobo in a library.

Harry coughed, "Um, guys, you do realise what's going on right now?"

Both Ron and Lavender stared at Harry, slightly nervous he pointed to me. I was shocked. Everyone stared at me. Ron nodded.

"We'll just have to finish somewhere else" he mumbled. Of course he was angry. Harry quickly changed the subject to a dare.

"Let's see who can drink the most goblets of firewhisky!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, where you going?" asked Harry.

I blushed. "I just need some time to space out, you know. Not really used to the party attitude," I saw him frown, "but I'll be coming back. No worries!"

(Draco's POV)

Pansy was following me. I really needed her to get off my back.

"For the last time Pansy, I am not your boyfriend! We were never together and we will never be!" I demanded getting frustrated.

"Aww! Little Drakey a bit upset?" she giggled.

"Come on Pansy, you're acting like a Hufflepuff!" I muttered. Surprisingly, this offended her. She stomped off and made her way to flirt with another boy.

I made my way to the room of requirement, really needing a break. _Everyone I know has turned into a brat and that might hit me too. What the hell am I going to do?_ I thought. As I entered the room I saw Granger, the little Mudblood sitting silently with glued eyes on a Muggle book. The room was misty but minuscule gaps of sunlight flowed through the windows. It shun on Gragers hair which made it look golden and sleek. She looked so enchanting.

_Damn! Snap out of it Draco! Why did I think of that!_ I muttered to myself. Granger looked up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked impatiently.

I snatched off her muggle book.

"Hmmm, _Together When Death. _What type of muggle junk is this?" I laughed.

"Watch out Malfoy! You're always putting your head into people's business and it's really annoying! Can't you just do that to someone else? Someone like pansy Parkinson or Blasie Zabini?" she sighed.

I thought for a moment. "Blasie is my mate and Pansy, well, thank you for giving me an extra person to annoy!" I chuckled. I just realised I kind of complemented her. We were both shocked. She ran out of the room with a hurry. Well, happy birthday.

(Hermione's POV)

I flew out of the room just wanting to get back to my party. Then, I remembered my dream.

Was he the one?


	3. Chapter 3

(AN)

HULLO GUYS! I've been so sleepy lately ... :o I wish I would be in Hogwarts. It would be so freakin awesome. Hehehe. PLEASE review, good or bad, I don't care!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here because I am totally awesome. :D

Chapter Three

(Hermione's POV)

It couldn't, it couldn't be him. Was Draco Malfoy the one? Was he the one in my dreams? Did he really love me? I was scared. The feeling of pain and happiness filled my heart as paced to the Gryffindor common room. _Please_, I thought, _please don't hurt me._

(Draco's POV)

I'm such a jerk. I couldn't believe I let her go like that! Inside me I was in love with her. I wanted her so badly. She was _mine. _I was scared to tell her. I guess I wasn't much of a Slytherin.

I had continued to think of a birthday present for Her- I mean Granger without being so _nice_. My coral bracelet I had made for her was useless. How would she love me for it? I shook my head needing drastic help. _Oh, damn you Draco! Think and hurry! Her birthday's today! _

Pansy saw me exit the room of requirements. I was suddenly alarmed at her staring at me and then she grabbed me. _Oh, damn!_

"Drakey, please Drakey? You didn't do it did you?" she cried.

"Um, what the hell?"

"I saw Mudblood girl leave that room too!" she frowned with her eyes widened. I gulped. Oh no!

"Drakey, did you make out with Granger?" Pansy whispered.

"Look, Pansy, I didn't. She was reading and I teased her and then–"

"Oh shut up Draco!" smirked Pansy. "HEY EVERYONE! MALFOY AND GRANGER MADE OUT!"

I stared. What the freaking hell did she do? Murmurs, giggles, hoots and tuts emerged from the crowd of the corridors.

"You are SO dead Parkinson. Very dead!" I warned and she just smirked with her Haha-This-Is-For-Not-Making-Out-With-Me smirks and I ran.

Damn you Pansy Parkinson!

(Hermione's POV)

Ad I walked into the corridors Harry and Ginny sat me down on a fluffy sofa which almost seemed like a cloud. Then I suddenly realised it was a cloud. The party stared as I floated up closer to the ceiling. I laughed and giggled at my fear of heights. Ginny had finally put me down but Harry argued with her about 'Having More Fun'. So the party finally began. Everyone ate and then we followed up with presents.

I wasn't really surprised in the presents I got. Harry had given me a 'Dark Arts For Experts' book. Ginny gave me a 'How To Be A Guy-Magnet For Witches And Muggles Even Males' book. Ron had given me a Qudditch kit which came with a book, notebook and pen (which i was quite fond of) and Neville had given me a Herbology kit.

"Hey, Hermione, what's this?" asked Ron showing me a white box. It had 'For Hermione' written on it.

"Oh, that? I found it in front of the portrait hole!" smiled harry as he snuggled closer to Ginny. I just rolled my eyes thinking how long their relationship would last. I opened the box which revealed a beautiful coral bracelet.

"Oh, it's beautiful! I love it! I thank the person who gave it to me!" I giggled. Wow! I have a secret admirer!

"So, Hermione," said Ron looking away, "um, can you follow me please?" I raised my eyebrow then nodded.

We entered his room. Suddenly, he pulled me towards him. We hugged for a few seconds.

"Hermione, I love you. I want us to be together again. Please? Just you and me?" Ron whispered. I stared at him blankly for a few moments. Then I hugged him tighter.

"This is the most perfect birthday present that anyone has given me!" I smiled cheerfully. We clung onto each other until we heard Harry screaming our name for the cake. But I insisted on Harry to let me and Ron wait outside for a bit. We walked into the courtyard and stopped.

"Thanks Ron" I whispered and then, it ended with a kiss. But then I noticed the boy with the misty grey eyes, staring from the corner of the building.

(AN)

Hope you all liked it. Sorry Ron&Hermione lovers but I really hate them to as a couple.

NO OFFENCE. :P Draco&Hermione is still awesome. Hehe. Please come with reviews!


End file.
